1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a method for controlling drawing in the drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a drawing apparatus which includes print heads to execute printing by an inkjet system, and prints design images including colors and/or patterns on finger nails. Such a drawing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083.
When such a drawing apparatus prints the design images on the nails by the inkjet system, ground colors of the nails can be seen through the printed design images because inks used in the print heads in the inkjet system have transparency. Because the nails have colors that is not white, color development of the inks used in the inkjet system is impaired under the influence of the ground colors of the nails, and thereby design characteristics are impaired.